1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device having an expansion card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as personal computer and servers, are provide with some expansion functions via an expansion card. The expansion card is usually arranged on a motherboard of the electronic devices.
A typical electronic device includes a housing, a motherboard, an expansion card and a fixing structure. The motherboard is assembled into the housing, and includes a socket member. The socket member defines an expansion slot. The expansion card is partially received in the expansion slot. The fixing structure is arranged at a side wall of the housing perpendicular to the socket member. The fixing structure is fixed on a side of the expansion card. The expansion card includes a contact sheet. The contact sheet includes a bending portion. The bending portion defines a circular hole. The fixing structure includes a fixing base and a plurality of screws. The fixing base defines a plurality of mounting grooves and a plurality of threaded holes adjacent to the corresponding mounting grooves. When the expansion card is initially mounted on the motherboard, the expansion card is partially inserted into the expansion slot of the socket member. The contact sheet is received in one of the mounting grooves. The screws pass through the circular hole of the bending portion and the threaded holes of the fixing base, such that the contact sheet is fixed to the fixing base. Therefore, the expansion card is fixed in the socket member. However, when the expansion card dissipates heat, a fan is assembled on a side of the expansion card away from the fixing structure. The cooling airflow blowing from the fan flows from one side of the expansion card adjoining the fan to the other side of the fan away from the socket member. The cooling airflow cannot flow through a side of the expansion card adjacent to the fixing structure. Therefore, the heat dissipating performance of the expansion card of the electronic device is inefficient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.